


better books

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - others [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Battle, Breaking Dawn, Breakup, Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Makeup, Vampires, Wedding, eclipse - Freeform, fight, headcanons, new moon, twilight - Freeform, vampire, vampire fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons for rewrites of the four twilight books. some changes are bigger than others.





	1. twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

edward and bella get friendly way faster. half the book is over before they’re together, and they barely interact at all for a decent part of the first book. watching their friendship grow and seeing them develope feelings for each other would have been way more interesting than entire chapters of them ignoring each other.

alice’s powers don’t work on bella. her powers are discribed as seeing the results of one’s thoughts, so it seems strange to me that she’s able to see bella’s future (decided by her thoughts) when edward can’t read her thoughts.

edward isn’t in port angeles stalking bella. he’s there to buy something for alice, and hears a mind with thoughts that he recognizes all too well. he tries to ignore human’s thoughts most of the time, but he can’t ignore this. he sets off to stop the man, and that’s when he realizes it’s bella that’s in danger.

edward also doesn’t stay in her room when she’s sleeping without her permission. he begins to see the possibility of a future with her the longer they’re friends and as she grows comfortable with him, not just because he hears her say his name in her sleep.

rosalie comes to visit bella in the hospital after james attacks her. she apologizes to bella for how cold rosalie has been towards her, and explains that it’s because she’s so protective of her family and afraid of losing it, but also understands that that’s no excuse.

rosalie tells bella her story here, too. she knows bella has begun asking edward to turn her, and isn’t sure if bella truly understands what being a vampire entails. she focuses less on the desire to raise a family, as she understands that’s not for everyone. her focus is on how big of a change it can be, and everything that come with being a vampire. eternity is a long time to stay the same, and it’s a lot to promise to someone you’ve only recently met.

bella doesn’t immidiately agree with or forgive rosalie, but she is thankful for the advice and absolutely takes it into consideration. the two are much friendlier now, and it’s a start towards becoming friends.


	2. new moon

edward is the one that attacks bella at the birthday party, not jasper. midnight sun tells us that he can read vampires’ thirst through their thoughts, so it would make his more intense. adding to the fact he is far more attracted to bella’s blood, it makes more sense. and his reaction of feeling so bad and disgusted with himself makes more sense, as he should be able to control himself, but it’s not his job to control jasper.

bella goes to therapy to deal with her loss and abandonment. she’s more open with her mother and father about it, and they help her through the loss. the therapy helps, but she still spends the book dealing with her feelings of hopelessness, regret, abandonment, inadequacy, and anger.

laurent’s redemption arc stays in place, and bella actually meets victoria at the meadow. she is confused that bella has been left alone, and the cullens’ scent isn’t anywhere to be found; it’s clear that they haven’t been in town in months. this is why she doesn’t get to bella right away, as they argue about it. bella is angry she’s been left alone to face this danger herself.

the wolves interrupt bella and victoria in the meadow, but victoria is able to escape.

bella interacts more with all of the quillettes. she forms a friendship with quil and embry, and is hurt when embry stop hanging out with the three of them.

after jake stops hanging out with her too, her and quil bond more and become really good friends.

once bella learns The Secret™️, she repeatedly begs sam to let her tell quil until he relents. quil is thrilled to be hanging out with his friends again, but is scared of what joining the pack will mean for him. bella is just pissed no one told her sooner and that apparently everyone she loves isn’t human.

alice doesn’t see bella jump off of the cliff, but she has grown worried about having bella left alone, and has come to check in on them. she see bella carried out of the water, and assumes the worst. she calls the rest of the family (except edward) so they know and can grieve, and can come help charlie through it if they want.

rosalie calls edward, not realizing what it’ll do to him. she just feels he should know, and that he’ll want the chance to mourn too.

alice tells bella what is going on with edward, and bella reluctantly agrees to go. even though she hasn’t forgiven edward for leaving, and is still hurt, she can’t just let him die like that.

their reunion is much less romantic. they’re both happy to see each other, but edward acknowledges the pain he put bella through, and he doesn’t want to get to close to her because he doesn’t think she wants that. she doesn’t; she’s afraid to let herself get to close, because she knows he’ll leave again.

they spend some of the plane ride back talking about why edward left, and what it meant to the both of them. bella sleeps the rest of the way, knowing that he won’t leave again just yet. he wants to talk to.

charlie is rightfully Furious that edward is back. he still bans edward from the house, and edward respects that.

bella goes to see edward the next morning, where they talk about their relationship, the breakup, and their separation. bella isn’t comfortable agreeing to date him again, knowing now that it isn’t healthy to give that much of yourself to someone. they agree to be friends, and give their relationship and feelings for each other time to heal.

jasper isn’t a confederate. he was a union solider that was down in the southern states on a spy mission when maria found him.

bella acknowledges the harmful behavior she showed towards herself and jessica the night they went to the movies, and apologizes for putting jessica in danger by interacting with strange, older, probably drunk men.


	3. eclipse

bella doesn’t fully forgive edward right away. she is friendly too him, and they are friends, but they don’t begin dating again right away.  
c  
harlie sits down with edward and details exactly what bella went through with him gone. the catatonic state, screaming nightmares every night, throwing away cds, barely speaking, never smiling or laughing, need to physically hold herself together. all. of. it.

eventually, bella talks to edward about what it was like with him gone. her depression, delusions, all of it.

bella goes to a therapist. obviously there’s a lot she can’t be open about, but her feelings of abandonment and general hopelessness remained with her.

jacob accepts that bella won’t love him like she loves edward. he distances himself for a bit to get some closure, but eventually comes back to her. during their separation, he still sends her emails and texts occasionally so she knows he’s still there for her.

jacob doesn’t sexually assault bella, and charlie certainly doesn’t high five him for doing it (seriously what the hell smeyer)

edward is unhappy that bella is associating with werewolves due to the hatred between the packs, but he doesn’t interfere with the friendship at all. bella goes to see jacob   
whenever she’s able without edward giving her grief, trying to stop her, or bribing alice to kidnap her.

bella interacts more with her human friends, and respects them as people. she sits down with them to talk about her depression and why she disappeared for so long. their friendships aren’t the same as they once were, but they’re stronger now.

bella actually realizes and thinks about what becoming a vampire would mean. she grapples with the fact that she’ll never be able to see her human friends again, would likely be unable to talk to her parents, jake and the rest of the pack may hate her. everyone she knows and loves will grow up, move on, and eventually die. and she won’t. she actually thinks about the consequences that will come with it, and if she’ll truly be able to handle it.

esme and bella become a lot closer. after they’re all reunited, and esme learns what prompted edward to run to the volturi, she talks with bella about her own suicide attempt and what led her there.

bella listens to charlie’s concerns about letting edward back into her life, and takes them seriously. she talks with him about what edward means to her (as much as she is able to say). charlie appreciates that bella is listening to him, and eventually accepts edward back into her life as they slowly rebuild a trusting relationship.

the newborn battle didn’t happen in eclipse. the plot focuses on bella and edward repairing their relationship, and bella and jake reconfiguring their friendship after jake’s crush ends. maybe victoria pops in at the end for a bit to add some drama, but the majority of the conflict is all internal.


	4. breaking dawn

the whole book is told in bella’s perspective.

(part one)   
edward and bella get back together towards the end of eclipse, so they’re not engaged yet. bella has realized she wants more time as a human, so her and edward agree to go off to college (dartmouth) for a year. the book begins with their first day of classes.

they live in a cute little house near the university that esme bought and redecorated/fixed up for them.

bella is an english major, and edward decides he wants to try something new, so he goes for a psychology major.

the first part of the book deals with their adventures during the first year of college and navigating their relationship in a new setting. they begin having sex but bella’s on birth control so there’s no pregnancy worries. there’s discussion on if bella still wants to become a vampire, and what they should do about the volturi if she chooses to stay human.

after their spring semester ends, they go back to forks to visit their families and friends there for the summer.

soon after they return, the reports of a murder spree in seattle begin. the cullens begin to suspect it’s a herd of newborns. alice can see flashes of a fight between her family and a bunch of vampires she doesn’t recognize, but isn’t sure what to make of it. the cullens are worried, but agree to keep an eye on the situation. it’s not their job to step in.

bella spends the next month hanging out with angela, jessica (who finally dumped mike and started dating a girl at her college), eric, and ben. she also spends time with jacob and the rest of the pack, her father, and the cullens.

bella and edward go to visit bella’s mom, and there are of COURSE super fun stories of him avoiding the sun in increasingly bizzare ways. he’s secretly relieved to leave.

while they’re gone, the vampire attacks in seattle continue. alice continues getting flashes of a battle; some more defined then others.

(part two)   
the day that bella and edward return from florida, she sees victoria among the battle, her eyes set on bella. the cullens realize victoria is building a newborn army, and they’re the target. the next day, alice sees visions of the volturi among the battle. the entire volturi, wives included. the volturi is watching the battle, but seem to be helping the newborns.  
they know they can’t survive this fight alone, especially if the volturi are against them. the cullens all set off to round up friends to help them fight. the same group is assembled.

the wolves agree to fight as well, although the pack is much smaller, about seven wolves: sam, jacob, seth, leah, quil, embry, and paul.

carlisle asks one condition of his friends that come: they don’t kill humans for the duration of their stay. carlisle and the rest of the cullens are happy to walk them through hunting animals, or they can make do with donated blood. most are happy to oblige; the vampire world has steadily been growing against the volturi for some time now. they’ll make the change for a chance to win. the vampire’s willingness to switch to animal blood helps ease the hatred between the pack and vampires.

bella decides she does want to become a vampire, but she didn’t want to do it so soon. she wanted to finish college first, to give herself more time with her family and human friends before she has to leave them. her and edward discuss if she wants to be changed for the battle, but they decide against it. she’ll be in the general area for the battle, and edward and jacob will protect her as/if needed.

the next month is spent preparing for the battle. the vampires learn how to fight newborns, with lessons from jasper. the wolves listen and watch jasper’s lessons, and eventually do grow comfortable enough to practice with vampires. only the cullens will practice with the wolves.

leah eventually runs into angela while bella is showing her around the reservation, and imprints on her.

jacob imprints on benjamin while practicing fighting with emmett. emmett pins jacob instantly, and will never let him live it down.

eventually, the attacks in seattle suddenly stop. this is how the cullens know that the fight with the volturi and newborns is near. they go to the clearing to wait. bella is staying safely five miles away with edward and jacob. this is just close enough that edward can hear he is family’s thoughts, so they know what is going on during the battle.

(part three)  
two days later, the newborns come, and the fight begins. the volturi arrive soon after the fight started. bree tanner and a few other newborns immediately surrender, and esme and rosalie agree to take them in.

after some time, with neither side really making gains or losses, aro decided enough is enough. alec blinds the newborns, and the guards quickly dispose of them. as bree and the other surrendered newborns were separate from the battle, they are spared.

the volturi had been working with victoria, as aro wanted the cullen coven destroyed so he could have alice and edward for himself. when aro orders the newborns destroyed, 

victoria realizes she was used. when he realized the volturi have stopped the fight, edward leaves bella in jacob’s protection and goes to join his family and friends in the clearing, wanting to help with his ability.

aro demands to know why the cullens have created such a spectacle but having so many vampires in one place. before too much debate can happen, edward catches some of aro’s thoughts. he is trying hard not to think of the failed plan he had orchestrated here, but edward still catches glimpses. he can’t help but hold back a snarl of anger.

before anyone can react, victoria runs back into the clearing and beheads aro for using her. this sets off a fight between the volturi and the vampires and wolves the cullens had assembled.

some from both sides are lost, until eventually the volturi is defeated, ending the fight. as soon as the fight ends, victoria runs away. she no longer desires revenge against edward, thinking nothing of the new freedom she feels. the cullens let her go.

all the vampires that are left hold a meeting to determine how the vampire world will now be run that the volturi is gone. they agree that no one party will ever been the leaders again. bella is asked to join as she will become a vampire within the next few years. each vampire agrees to a set of rules regarding keeping vampire’s existence a secret. if rules are broken, then at least three vampires must meet to discuss the severity of the rule breaker’s offense, and discuss the punishment.

after spending some more time with their new friends, the visiting vampires begin leaving. a small group of them agrees to find any vampires that weren’t there, and tell them of   
the new rules now that the volturi is gone.

the newborns that survived are invited to either join the cullens, or go with any willing nomads. bree chooses to stay with the cullens, and grows connected to rosalie. the others leave with various nomads.

bella and edward spend the few remaining days before the new semester with the cullens, benjamin and jacob, angela and leah, jessica, ben, eric, and charlie. they go back to dartmouth for the new semester, happy that there are now no more threats against them, and they can be happy together.

(epilogue)   
three years later, and bella and edward have both successfully graduated college. the cullens have since moved to alaska, where they plan to stay while bella goes through the newborn phase. edward and bella go to join them.

due to the less strict rules regarding vampire secrecy, bella has told charlie that the cullens are vampires, and she plans to become one. he takes some time to accept it, but eventually comes back into her life and they are closer now than ever. she also took some time to explain all her erratic behavior from the last few years, and that she was just hoping to keep him safe in dangerous situations far out of her control.

sometime over the last three years, bella did get pregnant. (see my post on fixed hybrid lore). she chose to keep the baby, but gave the child to rosalie and emmett as they were far better parents than she ever wanted to be. she had a girl. although the baby is fully rosalie and emmett’s daughter, the rest of the cullens love to help raise her.

soon after graduating, edward proposes to bella, and she accepts. they eventually have a small wedding, with only the cullens, jacob and his husband benjamin, leah and her wife angela, and charlie in attendence.

edward bites bella to change her on their wedding night, and they spend the next three days of her transition together. he distracts her from the pain by talking about all their adventures over the years, and how much he loves her. they plan for the rest of forever together.

the epilogue ends with bella opening her eyes as a newborn.


End file.
